This invention relates generally to the field of health care, and more particularly to an improved means and method for tanning the skin of a user without the usual accompanying drying of the skin as a result of loss of moisture.
Particularly in the case of older persons, the most serious skin problem resulting from exposure to the sun is the loss of moisture resulting from rapid evaporation of perspiration.
It is known in the art to use various suntan lotions which afford protection against ultraviolet light and thereby diminish execessive sunburn. However, such lotions do not retard evaporation from the skin. It is also known to provide and use a wide variety of oil based creams which impart an oily coating to the surface of the skin. Unfortunately, such coatings do not prevent the drying of the skin beneath the oily coating, since perspiration tends to evaporate through the coating under the heat of the sun.